To Change
by Pawprinter
Summary: *AU* Lucy Turner and Edmund Pevensie are sent back to Narnia for their third time. Things are different; things have changed. Lucy and Edmund's friends, Susan Ryder and Peter Levy weren't able to come with them this time. They were on a boat, not on land like they were used to. Most imporantly, things have changed between them. Ed/Lu.


**Hello! It's Paw back with a short little snippet. It popped into my mind while I was reading and I couldn't drop it or wait until I posted/wrote it. **

**It's AU of Narnia. The Pevensie's aren't brother and sister, only good friends. It has a little more into my story here.**

**This story is only a one-shot, but I do have more written... As in, I have more written and I might post it if I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**To Change**

* * *

Lucy stood on the deck of The Dawn Treader overlooking the Narnian Sea. The salty water misted her face and she could see the swimming mermaids below her. Lucy felt a smile graze her lips.

She loved Narnia. Absolutely love it. Lucy had lived one full life there before; her friends had lived lives there.

Peter Levy had been High King of Narnia and had acted like Lucy's older brother. Susan Ryder had been High Queen of Narnia and was her closest friend and acted like her older sister. And last was Edmund Pevensie. He was the King of Narnia and Lucy's boyfriend.

In Narnia they were kings and queens. In real life they were children who didn't know anything.

Lucy sighed and rested her head against her hand.

How she missed Narnia in her years back in England. How she missed riding horses and wearing her crown. How she missed seeing the Narnian Forests, or the Narnian Seas! Oh, how she missed the feel of Narnia!

How she missed Edmund.

Now that she was back it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Edmund hadn't seemed to see Lucy in any other way other than a friend when they got back to England after their first trip to Narnia.

Well, that hadn't been true.

Lucy had only been eight years old and Edmund had been ten years old when they got back from Narnia. It had been confusing for Lucy and Edmund to say the least. They went from kissing in the corners at the ages of twenty to being ten years old.

But Lucy still loved Edmund.

Narnia had always been for only their little group. It had always been Peter, Susan, Edmund, and her.

Now even that had been changed.

Peter and Susan were never able to come back to Narnia.

Never able to come back to their _home_.

Instead of them, Eustace came. Eustace, the same Eustace that was Edmund's cousin.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder how Eustace could take the place of Peter and Susan.

How could a rude, arrogant, jerk take the place of two beautiful souls?

Lucy lowered her wet eyes to look at the darkening sea. She couldn't help but shiver from the night winds whipping her nightgown around her legs.

Everything had changed since their Golden Age.

"Hey, Lu." Lucy jolted out of her thoughts and turned around to come face to face with Edmund. Lucy smiled softly at her oldest friend.

"Hey." Lucy said. She turned around back to the dark sky. Edmund wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders and leaned his head on her shoulder. Lucy nuzzled into his side and sighed in content. "Thanks."

"For what?" Edmund asked lightly. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes.

"I was getting cold." Lucy said softly. Edmund smiled and closed his eyes along with Lucy. Lucy turned in his hold so her cold nose was pressed against his warm neck. Edmund shivered and Lucy giggled. Her hot breath brushed his neck and Edmund was having a hard time swallowing.

"You are cold." Edmund muttered. Lucy took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm not adapted to Narnian winters yet." Lucy said. "I mean, not like before."

"We were pretty good at withstanding cold, weren't we?" Edmund asked.

"We were." Lucy said. She looked through her lashes up at Edmund.

"We've all changed." Edmund said. Lucy pulled away from Edmund and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"We don't have to change, Edmund." Lucy said. "We can move in together when we're older, we can start courting again, we can get a horse."

"In the real world it's called dating, Lu." Edmund said. Lucy frowned.

"That's not my point." She said softly. "It doesn't have to change. We can be us again." Edmund frowned.

"Do you really want to?" Edmund asked. Lucy made a face and pulled away from Edmund's hold.

"Right, I forgot." Lucy whispered. She turned to face the night sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edmund asked with a frown.

"It's supposed to mean that I forgot that you have your pick of girls at home." Lucy said. "Like Susan, or Emma, or-"

"Oh, Lucy." Edmund said slowly. Edmund thought that Lucy was the most beautiful woman to walk the earth. She would be the only one he could ever love or see. Lucy was always thinking she never was beautiful, and Edmund could only thank his friend for that. To Edmund, Lucy was more beautiful than Susan, or any other girl Edmund ever saw. "You're beautiful, don't think otherwise."

"Then why ask if I wanted to date you?" Lucy asked slowly. "Do you… It made you sound like you thought I was pretty, but didn't find me attractive… Or-"

Edmund leaned forward and silenced Lucy with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lucy was frozen for a second before responding fully to the kiss. She wound her hands in his dark hair and pulled his face closer to hers.

Edmund sucked on Lucy's bottom lip gently and she shuddered with the intensity of her love. Lucy pulled away gasping for air. Edmund leaned his forehead against Lucy's and looked into her dark amber eyes.

"I was asking if you were sure because you could get any guy you want." Edmund whispered softly. Lucy blinked confusingly at the Just King.

"Don't be silly, Ed." Lucy said softly. Edmund stroked Lucy's cheek lovingly.

"I love you." Edmund whispered. Lucy's eyes watered the slightest and her chest tightened. "Nothing has changed there."

"I love you too." Lucy whispered. "More than you can imagine." Lucy muttered. Edmund pressed his lips to her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Not everything had changed.

* * *

**I know it was short, but isn't shot sweet? **

**Like I said, I got this idea and it's a little rough around the edges.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Remember to review ;)**

**~Paw**


End file.
